Parents Come For Dinner
by MissAnimeFanxxx
Summary: Eve's parents come round for dinner. But will they hurt her like they did before? BTW Eve's dad is alive. Please review! thanx x


**Parents Come For Dinner**

Everyone was doing their normal thing in the Glass House. Shane and Claire were cuddled on the couch watching a TV program. Eve was sitting at the coffee table eating her cereal and Michael was in the kitchen making everyone coffee. Then the phone rang. Shane groaned and flung his arm over the side of the couch and picked up the phone. "Hey, Glass House." He said. Then his face dropped. Then he said to the phone sharply. "What do you want?" This made Claire and Eve look at him. "Well, I'm not sure she'll like that. No, wait, you can't come..." He put the phone down then groaned loudly. Michael came in and put the coffees on the coffee table. Then Shane said "Guess what."

"What?" said Michael.

"Eve's parents are coming to dinner tonight." Eve spat out a mouthful of cereal.

"What?" She yelled after she wiped her mouth.

"I'm sorry Eve. I tried to stop them but they practically invited themselves. They hung up before I could say anything else." Shane explained. Eve let out a heavy sigh then pushed her bowl forward. Michael picked it up and said "They won't hurt you. I promise." Then kissed her lightly on the head and went to put the bowl in the kitchen.

"What did Michael mean by they won't hurt you?" asked Claire. No one had told Claire about Eve's life with her parents.

"Um…well, when Eve used to live with her family, they used to do stuff to her." Shane said, immediately looking uncomfortable. Michael came back and sat next to Eve who said "Abuse." Everyone froze. Now everyone looked uncomfortable. She carried on "They used to abuse me. Jason didn't but he didn't help me either."

Claire was really regretting that she even asked her question. "I…I'm sorry Eve. You don't have to tell me now."

"No. It's fine. You're my best friend. You're supposed to know." She tried a smile but it was weak. Claire tried a smile back but hers was also weak.

"Don't worry. Shane and I won't let them lay a finger on you." Michael said. Shane nodded in agreement.

"Thanks guys." Her smile was a little stronger this time and she kissed Michael lightly on the lips.

"I'm good thanks." Said Shane and held his arms up in surrender and they all laughed.

_Evening_

It was 7:30 when they all heard someone knock at the door. The food was all ready; lasagne. Seeing as Michael was the one with all the charm, he went and opened the door. "Good evening Mr and Mrs Rosser." Michael said politely. In stepped Eve's dad with his head up high and his face serious, looking as if he owned the house. He had brown, greying hair and was wearing a plain white shirt, a brown suit jacket and brown pants to match. Then in stepped Eve's mother looking just as serious as Eve's dad. She had dark brown hair and was wearing blood red lipstick, dark blue pencil skirt, red short sleeve shirt and black high heels.

"Good evening." Joseph mumbled. Lily gave a sexy smile to Michael. Michael looked away and pretended he didn't see it and closed the door. Eve's parents walked into the living room where Shane and Claire were standing near the table very close to each other and Eve was standing near the couch. "Hi mom, dad." Eve said quietly.

"Eve," said her dad. "I see your still Goth."

"Yeah, I am."

"Why?" asked her mother with slight anger in her voice.

Eve remembered that her parents couldn't hurt her. Not here. Not with Michael and Shane in the same room. With this thought she suddenly felt a little bit stronger and said "Well, what you did to me when I use to live with you kind of left a mark on me. A few actually."

Her father took a step closer to her. But so did Shane.

"Oh, I see. These two boys are your bodyguards. They're here so that I can't hurt you. Well, I'm sure I will sometime during tonight." With this Eve's mother gave a cruel smile which made the hairs on Eve's arms stand up on end.

But they don't know that Michael is a vampire, and that Shane is a badass, Eve thought.

Everyone sat down at the dining table. Eve sat opposite her mother. Shane sat next to Eve's mother opposite Claire and Michael and Eve's father sat at the heads of the table. "Eve, can you pass me the salt please?" asked Eve's mother.

"Uh, sure" said Eve and reached out the salt to her mother who grasped the salt but also Eve's hand and dug her sharp nails into her skin. "Ouch!" and Eve let go of the salt.

"Are you ok?" asked Claire.

"Y…yeah. I'm fine." Eve replied. Michael glared at Eve's mother who just carried on sprinkling salt.

"Eve. Do you have a protector yet?" asked her father.

Eve hesitated before saying "N…no. No, I haven't." Eve hated the idea of a vampire as a protector. Especially after her encounter with her family protector, Brandon.

"Why?" her father snapped, which made everyone jump.

"Because I'm not giving my life over to a vampire who probably wouldn't protect me anyway." Eve said back. She carried on eating her lasagne while her dad stood up slowly and walked up beside her. Eve knew what was going to happen next, but she carried on eating. Then her dad raised his hand. Then Michael came at vamp speed beside her a grabbed her dad's hand in mid-air. Michael shoved him back. Hard. "How?" he said as his back hit the wall. Michael's eyes flashed red and his fangs came slowly down, to show Eve's father what he was.

"I'm a vampire. So now you better think twice about touching Eve. Because if you do, I swear to god I will drain all the blood out of your body, and I would love every second of it." Michael said. This was his most threatening speech ever. But no one was stopping him.

Fear flashed across Eve's dad's face. Then he said "Come on, Lily. Let's go home. At least it hasn't got any vampires or fang-bangers in there." Michael snarled. Loudly. Warning number two. Lily quickly grabbed her handbag from under the table and followed her husband out of the house.

"Worst meeting the parents dinner ever." Said Shane. Everyone looked at him so he quickly shut up.

"Um…you don't mind if me and Shane go up to bed do you?" asked Claire.

"No, no. It's fine. You go." Said Eve.

Claire led Shane upstairs, partly to stop him from saying anything else.

"I'll do the dishes."

"I'll help." Said Michael, his eyes back to their gorgeous blue colour. They picked up the dishes, put them into the sink and began washing them. Eve was drying her hands when Michael came up behind her and put his arms around her waist.

"Thanks. For standing up for me" Eve said.

"I am always here for you. Don't you forget that." Michael said and began kissing her neck. He paused and said "I love you Eve Rosser."

"I love you too." Eve replied and turned around and began kissing him passionately and deeply.


End file.
